Exception
by ResistanceBlade
Summary: Nights spent in seclusion, blocking the world away, obsessing only on completing his vendetta. A chance meeting that resulted in more than he could have realized. A captured kunoichi, a chance for something more in his life. Hatred was brutal, he would come to fathom, but love was comforting. Perhaps, finally, he could rest.


**AN: I've been gone for so long, and I'm so sorry! After all this time, I've decided to write another fanfiction. This is an especially long chapter; think of it as a way of saying "sorry for being idle and not updating other fics in like, forever."**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The snake was dead.

That fact settled well within his chest, the looming threat of a stolen body and soul eradicated. There was to be no more dark, twisted hallways; no more aroused nights, the thought of a stolen vessel keeping the mind alert; no more wonderings of whether his vow to give life to that vile being, after seeking revenge, was truth.

And tiredness settled in.

There was no physical exhaustion; after all, being an elite ninja with a heightened physique, true weariness had to be greatly influenced on him to leave any marks.

No.

He was tired from something he could not altogether pinpoint.

Perhaps he was tired of waiting for his revenge.

It was time.

All he had to do now was search.

XxXxXxXx

Suigetsu babbled incessantly as he stroked through the pond, – well, a puddle, really – his muscular arms splashing playfully as he swam.

"Sasuke?"

The identified man woke from his daydream, his eyes now fixated on his new comrade.

"You alright?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, monotonously.

No, Suigetsu was not the one he was searching for, though he was bound to be an asset to his goal.

Ever since the day approached for Orochimaru's death, Sasuke could not shake the image of what he had once desired so fervently.

He wondered at the feeling that would course through him as his brother lay dying, his blood caking the earth, his speech raspy, begging for mercy.

His heart would finally rest.

"Come on," he spoke, his face blank. "Put some clothes on. There are still two others we need."

XxXxXxXx

Once Suigetsu had obtained the Executioner's Blade, Sasuke was able to round up Karin and, with some force and careful wording, Jugo. Team Hebi was formed and fully functional now.

"We will be known as the Hebi. Hebi has but one goal," the Uchiha declared, his team standing before him. "To get revenge against Itachi Uchiha."

_What? _Karin thought. _Isn't he his brother?_

"You three will follow me until my goal is complete," he continued.

"So…uh, what happens _after _you kill this guy?" Suigetsu asked, his head cocked. "I mean, are we just going to disband, or is there another set of people you want to get revenge on, or…Well, I mean, you got all three of us misfits to join you just to kill one guy?"

To be honest, his question caught him off guard. He had never truly dwelled on what was to come after his vengeance. He had a hunch another person was involved in the massacre, since his brother had lectured him on three being able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. He would probably go after that person after he killed his brother. But, after that…Sasuke had not thought about that in great detail.

All he knew was that his suffering would be put at ease when it was done.

As he told his team they were leaving, and that there may be another to kill afterward, something flashed in his mind.

It was not so much as an image, for he refused to be consciously aware of his visual memory.

It was a sensation.

As he and his team walked, the feeling expanded, shrouding his entire body. It took him a lengthy amount of time to realize how much he had missed that feeling.

And how much comfort it had brought him.

He immediately dispelled his thoughts, as though he were releasing a genjutsu, and tried to focus on his hate instead.

His stubborn mind instead decided to show him a picture, one he had treasured long ago.

No.

He had no ties, none, other than the bond of hatred he shared with Itachi. He needed no such remembrances. They would only hinder him, making his life goal recede further.

He just wanted his sword to plunge into his brother's chest.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke was not truly bent on everything being a result of fate, but this had to be more than just a simple coincidence.

He and his team had been traveling a few days through the trees, Karin tracking the other Uchiha's chakra. Their trip and been mostly eventless, save for a few robber groups and weak shinobi who tried to get in a scuffle with them.

And now, here he was, standing on a tree limb, having a fight with his mind. His head pounded thunderously.

And he, though his face did not betray anything, was in awe.

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

Suigetsu's sharkish mouth was upturned in a grin, his water bottle touching his teeth. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl that beautiful in my entire life. And I'm not just saying that. My gosh, look at those curves. And that hair –"

It was _her._

He had not seen her in two and a half years. He had wondered, when Naruto and company had come to take him back, why she had not been there. He felt almost… bitter, when Naruto told him she would not be coming, that she had something far more important to accomplish; he hated he had felt anything at all.

He should not care. His revenge was far more important.

But now, staring down at her, he reminisced so many images he had wanted to forget. Her motherliness (how she had been so much like his own mother), her ability to make all his wounds disappear with her hands, with an embrace, with…

With her words.

She was the only person he had truly trusted, he realized. The only one when, on the night he had left, he decided to see once more. It was to be the last time, to thank her for her empathy, and her attempt at sympathy. One last chance, before he was consumed by darkness, to tell her that he truly wished she would find the happiness she was searching for.

She loved him deeply. Her love for him was more than he would fathom; it was a love so entrenched, so passionate, that he knew she still probably loved him, even if she had not shown to gather him from Orochimaru. She had loved Naruto much in the same way – it had been sisterly, and motherly, and friendly all at once.

She had wanted to give her team everything. Truly, Sasuke was grateful to have known her during his genin days. She had always made him feel relaxed, comforted, and well taken care of.

But revenge had been his reason for living, and she understood that. She told him so when he went to visit her, one final time, while she lay in the hospital, trying to regain her strength.

To be honest, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders now as he watched her, alive, and even more beautiful than he remembered.

She turned toward the team's direction, obviously very attuned and alert. Now that Sasuke could get a better image of her, he noticed changes.

Her skin was pale with a few miniscule, light pink freckles only someone with his superb vision could notice. Her lips were full and tinted a reddish-pink. Her hair was long and laced with loose curls, one strand invading the front of her face. Her hair was a soft pink – not a flamboyant color, but soft and feminine. Her eyes held vastness, a green ecstasy he had, at one time, wanted to get lost in, to forget his pain until she healed it.

He trailed to her body, petite and slender, with curves all in the most desirable places.

"Beautiful. Ab-sol-ute-ly beautiful," Suigetsu sang.

She had to be the most attractive woman Sasuke had ever seen; he could not deny her that. He knew he would not be able to walk away from this chance seeing without having her image consistently appear in his mind.

He cursed under his breath. Now he would feel pangs of desire. He had not been romantically attracted to her in the past – well, perhaps, on a few, rare occasions when he felt especially happy. She had been a support in his life, yes, and he had never wanted to see any look of agony on her face. He would not have allowed it. But, she had been a dear friend, whom he had respected and loved, but just not…

…the way he did now.

He had an urge to wrap his arms around her, an uncontrollable want. All his years of mentally blocking, forgetting, tossing and sealing his loneliness and thoughts of friendship were gone as he stared at her.

He had a plan.

And he could not believe he had even wanted it to be carried out.

"I want you three to capture her."

Instantly, all three faces held shock. Karin's quickly turned to frustration.

"What? But – but – why? Sasuke?" Her face slowly crept to the color of her hair.

"Yeah, I mean, she's hot, but – we're just going to kidnap some innocent girl? That just doesn't sound like you. Besides, she looks totally defenseless." Suigetsu smirked.

"No, she is not," Sasuke interjected. "At least, not entirely. I knew her from when I was younger. I want you three to fight her as a way… to test her. "

_That's it._

He wanted to see if she was an asset. Yes, with the abilities he remembered, and, probably her new ones, she could be useful.

"I want you three," he continued, "to fight her as a way to test her capabilities. She is extremely competent in medical jutsu – in fact, has an amazing gift for it – which will make her a difficult opponent. I also know that she is highly intelligent, and can learn quickly in battle. As for the rest of her abilities, I'd like to see them as she fights."

"So – when she gets physically exhausted, you want us to capture her?" Jugo asked, coming out of silence. "The birds are telling me she is from a large village, and is rather well known."

True, Sasuke had heard her name mentioned before, in a town while on a mission for Sound. She has become one of the most skilled medic ninjas in the shinobi world, apparently.

"I am aware of her popularity around these parts," Sasuke said. "They will probably send some of their best ninja to find her. However, I have a plan that will buy us time, until we are a safe distance from the Leaf Village."

"Well –why the hell do you want _her_?" Karin adjusted her glasses in a fast, jerkish motion.

_How dare he want this girl!_

"I need her…"

_Future?_

"…for her medical expertise. Having a proper medic on this team will be extremely beneficial. Especially one with her capabilities," he finished, after a lengthy pause.

"But, Sasuke, I can already –"

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

Karin could not finish if she wanted to, because Sasuke's attention was directed to the pink-haired woman – _the bitch! _– down below.

Hearing her voice after so long was strange. It was more mature. It was like a wind chime, a soothing ting.

"Get going," he commanded. "I don't want any severe injuries on her. Just enough to test her, and to take her with minimal resistance. Don't tell her who I am."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Suigetsu yelled as he jumped from the tree, removing his large sword. Jugo flew down the tree, with Karin in tow.

"Hello, sweetheart," Suigetsu said lovingly as he approached her. She coiled her fist, taking her stance.

"I _really _don't want to hurt such a beautiful girl, but, orders are orders." He smiled.

"From who?" She asked, her eyebrows settling into determination. "I'm guessing he's not here, then, since I can still feel him up there." She glanced to the trees.

"My, you are quick to catch on," he retorted huskily.

He took the moment to lunge at her, sword outstretched. She dodged it effortlessly, gracefully and swiftly retaliating with a kick to the head. Suigetsu barely dodged in time.

"Whoa, you're quick, honey."

He tried his maneuver again, and this time she was able to touch his arm. Just before she could slice his flesh, Suigetsu turned his limb into water.

"Water, huh?" She mused, her face forming an adorable smile. At least, he thought so.

She step- shifted behind him, though Suigetsu was able to duck from her first hit. As her hand came down a second time, he turned his cells into water.

Pain shot through his back.

He yelped, quickly stepping away. He was not expecting anything like what he felt.

"Hey, what did you do?" he asked, his knees bent from the pain. He was glaring at her now.

"I turned your cells back into your usual ones." She said her words as though she was telling him the weather. At the same time, her voice was calming – a physician's chime.

"He wasn't kidding about your medical knowledge. But – are you strong?" he asked with a playful grin.

"I can throw a few chakra-infused punches, maybe. But I'm much better at manipulating the human body. You could say it's my specialty."

She had a soft expression on her face, one of complete sincerity.

"Well, let's see how you respond to brute strength!" he yelled.

Sasuke watched the pair's fight from the trees, extremely impressed by this stronger, even more competent woman. Jugo and Karin stood on the sidelines, deciding to let Suigetsu have an uninterrupted battle.

Her moves were flawless, chakra flowing through her and into the shark boy's body like ocean waves against shore. She moved naturally, with much strength and intelligence in her seemingly fragile body.

Suigetsu was frustrated by her power, pain seeping from numerous parts of his being.

The woman appeared to be the victor, and Suigetsu was now slowed in his movements.

Sasuke's gaze was fixated on the woman.

_This is perfect…_

And, just when she glanced at the direction of the other two Hebi members for a moment, undoubtedly sensing them move closer to her, Suigetsu sliced her stomach with his blade.

"Oh…"He thought he would have missed for the umpteenth time.

Blood began trickle down her mouth.

Sasuke was down in a flash, wedged between Karin and Jugo. The woman had yet to see his face or know his identity, but she sensed his presence.

"So you want me alive, huh?" She rasped out. Referencing the white haired boy: "Seeing your face…"

She coughed blood.

Sasuke stepped closer.

Light green encircled her stomach, her wound quickly closing. Within seconds her breathing became more regular, and she gently wiped the blood from her mouth.

She did not even touch her stomach, the three realized. Sasuke already knew her capabilities, but had, for some reason, momentarily forgotten her medical prowess.

Her skin seemed completely healed, save for the blood already outside her body.

"Whoa!" Karin whispered. The woman's keen ears picked it up, though.

And she looked in her direction.

Sasuke was gone, having disappeared at the last second. His heart thumped as he entered the tree.

_Not yet…_

"Is your boss not up to a fight?" she asked. "Or does he just not want me to see his face?"

"Let's just get this over with already! Karin, Jugo, help me take this girl down!" Suigetsu whined, taking another stance to attack.

The three of them lunged at her. The woman easily took out Karin when, after evading a punch, she slammed her hand into the back of her neck. She funneled chakra to the target spot and up her brain to make sure she would be out.

_Two to go…_

"Damn, Karin's totally useless in battle," Suigetsu said under his breath. He flashed behind his opponent, readying his attack. She rolled out of the way (_like a cat, _he thought) and propelled her foot toward his stomach, chakra tightening her muscles.

She could sense the orange haired nin to her right, but his chakra suddenly appeared underneath her. Just as her foot made contact with her target, Jugo grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the ground. She focused her chakra all over her body, searching for immediate wounds and tightening her muscles to lessen the injuries, even before her body lost its momentum.

When she caught her breath, her scratches disappearing, she asked, "What do you want with me?"

Suigetsu, happy that someone was able to land a proper blow on her, gave her a shark-toothed grin.

"Why, we're here to take you, honey. Seems someone's out to capture you."

Her jade eyes widened. Suigetsu thought she looked even prettier afraid.

"W-who?" She gasped, standing to her feet. "You aren't working for…"

"For who, princess? Who do you have in mind?" He thought maybe she was referencing Sasuke.

She did not finish.

Suigetsu's face contorted to confusion.

"Either way, I'm not going to let you capture me. I would just leave, if I were you. I don't think you can win this fight." Her face seemed calm, sympathetic, as did her voice.

She pushed a curl behind her ear; the movement made her seem small and innocent once again. Her eyes opened, revealing fathomless orbs.

Sasuke noticed from his perch.

The fight then ensued for what seemed like half an hour. The battle was already lasting longer than Sasuke had anticipated. He looked to Karin, lying motionless off the side.

And then he felt the chakras.

They were not that far off. If Karin was awake, she probably would have sensed them long ago. The woman must have noticed around the same time he did, because her face tilted in the chakras' direction.

_Probably Leaf ninja, _he thought bitterly.

He could not waste any more time. The woman had already proven herself to be extremely valuable as a shinobi. She was more than he had imagined.

He appeared behind her. She gasped as she felt him. He contemplated for only a second before making his decision on how he was going to carry this out.

He let her turn around, her fist ready.

But she froze. Her eyes were wide.

She could not speak, but made a something akin to a moan, as though she was in pain.

_What?!_

It was odd, now finally looking her in the eyes.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, grab her!"

But he wasted no time.

The chakras were close. No time to reason with her.

Jugo had her in a bear hold from behind. She let out a short scream. Sasuke quickly, though more quietly than usual, ordered him to cover her mouth.

He flashed at Jugo's side, and delivered the unconscious-ensuring blow, while she was still in shock.

She let out a muffled cry.

Jugo let her go, and she crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

The chakras were on the cusp of the forest now. Sasuke could hear shouting.

He scooped the woman into his arms, cradling her head in his chest.

"Suigetsu, grab Karin and let's go!"

XxXxXxXx

The five of them had been traveling through the forest some time, via the open tree limbs they encountered.

Karin had eventually awoken on Suigetsu's back with a pounding headache, her brows seeming to be permanently laced in her scowl.

And it was directed at the sleeping woman in Sasuke's arms, whom he held bridal style.

She noticed each time he glanced at her unmoving form his eyes scanned and rescanned her face. She knew that his movements were protective, a lion hovering over his injured lamb.

If she could think more clearly, and blood was not beating against her skull, perhaps she could come up with a more appropriate metaphor.

_Bitch. _

She hated her and she did not even know her. She knew Sasuke wanted her more than just for her medical abilities, probably. They had some past together, after all.

Sasuke finally spoke after several hours of traveling.

"Karin, do you still have the chakra manacles I asked you to get at the hideout?"

_Oh yeah._

Those.

Suddenly her headache did not seem quite as bad as it did before.

The woman was his prisoner.

"Yes, Sasuke, I do." She chirped. "May I ask what they are for?"

"I need to restrain and discourage her from trying to escape. She is much stronger than I thought she would be."

_But wait…_

If she was just to be the medical ninja, then restraining her chakra would make her useless. Unless Sasuke hoped to convince her to join him later, or to release her only when he needed injuries to be healed. Or…

Or, maybe she was truly here for an entirely different reason.

Either way, Karin hoped Sasuke would tie her up and complete restrict her movements; she would feel suffocated, helpless, trapped. Maybe then the woman would hate Sasuke.

_Maybe he'll gag her too._

Karin smirked at the thought.

"We'll stop here for the night," Sasuke said as he moved near a clearing. Karin had not even noticed that the sun had started to set.

While the other two went to search for firewood and a meal, Karin stayed behind as Sasuke placed the woman on a blanket.

"Karin, hand me the manacles."

She happily thrust them into his waiting hand.

She watched as he set the code and chakra amount, and gently clasped each of them over her wrists. He then moved closer to the pink kunoichi.

He moved a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Karin panicked.

_No, no, no, no!_

Sasuke seemed, for a split second, as shocked as Karin that he had done such an action. He quickly walked away, off to search for supplies.

And to think.

"Karin, watch her. Don't let her escape. Start setting up a fire pit."

When he was out of sight, she gave the sleeping girl the best death glare she could muster.

XxXxXxXx

He did not know what he had been thinking.

Now he had a woman, a girl, really, one who was famous and beloved by her village, back at his campsite, as his captive.

He glared at the water he was obtaining, wanting to crush a fish that swam by.

Now high level ninja would be tailing him. Not only would he have to focus on tracking and taking down his brother, but he had to worry about hiding and fighting other shinobi. The thought had crossed his mind before he took her, but he had been so…so…_entranced _by the thought of her that his judgment had been blinded.

Some little girl could make him go blind, he, a Sharingan user. He smirked at the irony.

But she was not just a little girl anymore, he reminded himself. She was a full grown woman. Admitting, her body, and her obvious maturity, showed that. Though, she had always been rather mature. And attractive. Just…not like this.

Not when he was this age, finally starting to have periodic flashes about the opposite sex, though he would never openly admit it.

Maybe she _could _give him something after his vendetta was carried out. Perhaps,

Perhaps…

His heart actually tingled at the thought.

A family. A true, blood-related family, not a makeshift one. Restoration of his clan.

He shook his head. She probably would not even want such a life with him. He, the one who partially destroyed the family relationship she had created. He was probably a monster in her life, someone who she thought was out to throw her love and kindness to the dirt.

And now he wanted all of that back. He wanted her feelings to be exactly the same as they were before. The girl who obsessed over her team's well-being, their mental state, their physical wounds, their emotions…The girl who was deeply in love with the thought of family, and of hominess.

She had had everything stripped from her when she was younger. One night, when she and Sasuke had decided to fully trust each other, to open up their life stories, she told him everything. He had been completely stunned, and livid, and sick inside. It had also made him relived that someone understood his pain, at least partially, and he had become extremely protective of her.

If she had appeared with Naruto that day, Sasuke figured he would have had a difficult time trying to harm her. In fact, he was now grateful she had not been there at all. He had completely severed his ties with Naruto, Kakashi, and all semblance of belonging to a village. But her bond was a different matter, one he could not seem to erase. She was the exception.

He had promised her, on the last night, that she would be safe from him. That even if he tried to forget her existence, if they were to meet again, he would make sure she would live. That probably, buried deep in his heart, a small shred of their bond would exist, only to appear in time of a chance meeting.

Like this one had been.

As Sasuke trekked back to where she lay, he decided he would first determine her feelings for him, if there were any, before making a decision: he was either going to let her stay with him, if she was allegiant to him, or he was to let her go, back to her village.

Sasuke really did not know which one he preferred.

Until, that is, she woke up.

He had been leaning over her, trying to determine when she would awaken, when she began to stir. He suddenly realized it would be better off if his team was not there, and ordered them away. Karin left rather reluctantly.

"But…Sasuke! What if she tries to escape and you need help? You could use us!"

"No Karin," he said, his voice blank. "She fought you three. She will probably be on alert if she sees you guys around her. Just let me speak to her alone. It will work out better that way."

With a huff, she left.

The pink haired kunoichi moaned. Her face was one of discomfort as she struggled to open her eyes. Sasuke watched her every facial movement and felt… attracted.

Though he would not show it – no, he would crush his emotions if she was not going to be compatible.

Her eyes opened.

He kept his face hardened.

Her face slowly formed shock, as realization set in.

"Sakura."

The way he said her name sent a ripple through her skin, ending at her toes. Her lips parted, unable to speak.

He was handsome.

She could see his bare chest past his shirt, and could notice his well-toned body. His dark, raven locks framed his perfect face – his sturdy cheekbones, his pale skin, his shadowy eyes –

Eyes that held less light than she remembered.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, one that was not entirely stone, but did not give away any emotions, either; it was like he was studying her, an interesting specimen.

Surprisingly, he helped her sit up by placing his hand against her back. The hand did not retreat, even when she no longer appeared to be on the verge of falling over. Her neck hurt badly, and she tried to manipulate the chakra in that area for healing.

Only, she could not.

She tried numerous times to make her chakra obey, like it always did. When she comprehended that she could not even feel it coursing, her expression turned to one of fear.

Sasuke saw her frightened appearance when she turned to face him, a look of betrayal in her eyes. She quickly tried to stand up.

"Stay, Sakura. It's alright; I'm not going to harm you."

"W-what did you do?" Her voice was jagged, filled with anxiety. "What do you want with me?"

They were so close now. If he wanted to, his chin could rest on her head.

"It's alright, Sakura."

She was so stunning. A curl brushed his face.

He did not really know what was happening. Everything was surreal. He could not believe he was doing this to her. Or that she was here at all. He tried to control himself. He tried to put his mask back on.

He could not. He knew his eyes betrayed everything.

She noticed. And relaxed.

He could hear her heartbeat. It was fluttering.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm impressed by you. Your fight. You've grown a lot."

He dared himself to touch her cheek.

To wipe a tear.

Everything seemed right.

The sensation was back. The feeling he had tried to squander had returned – only, it was stronger.

She reached her hand up to where his hand was, and wedged her fingers between his. It was then that she noticed the manacle on her wrist; it was so designed to feel almost invisible to the wearer. She tugged it with her other fingers, surprise in her features.

Sasuke intertwined his fingers with her now prying ones. His other hand rested at the bottom of her chin.

Her smell was wonderful. It was permeating from her hair, and he realized how familiar it was. Strange how he had never noticed it when he was younger; after being separated for so long, it seems, her scent was strong in his consciousness.

"You're safe now."

He realized he did not simply mean her physical well-being.

She did too, and her eyes turned soft.

He kissed her.

No words really needed to be said; their bodies could relay everything. It was almost as though he could feel everything she wanted.

She tasted amazing.

When he pulled back, she was crying. Thick sobs rattled her chest. Tears streamed down her face; a beautiful waterfall.

She looked so fragile.

"I love you, _so _much." Her words were passionate, hoarse from her tears. He confided in those words.

He dove in again for a longer, deeper kiss.

She was winded, and panted as she rested her head against his chest. When she finally looked up to see his eyes, with the help of his gentle nudge under her chin, she spoke.

"I missed you, Sasuke. I missed you so much! I didn't know…I didn't know…"

Her voice was the most gorgeous thing in the world to him at that moment, besides her body.

"I want you," he said, finally being able to voice his desire. "I want you to stay with me." He pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Y-you want me…to…?" She took in a breath. "But…but Naruto, he said…you…I just…" A breath. "I love you, I do."

She stroked his god-like face.

"Sakura, I would never harm you. I only want _you_."

Realization dawned on her face, lifting away her smile.

_Only me._

"I can't go back, if that's what you're thinking." He pulled his hand away from her face, taking a seat across from her. "I understand now that I…that I love you."

Her smile returned.

"…But, I must still accomplish my goal. I want you by my side, to travel with me. Can you do that? I need that support you gave me all those years ago. The reality is I never really let our bond go. Not between you and me. But I have none with anyone else, other than the bond of hatred between my brother and me."

Her eyes held understanding, a look he remembered trusting, during a different time. He wanted her to be safe, to feel protected and loved. He wanted this woman, and only her, to be his family, to be the piece he was missing. He fathomed she would not be a burden, like he had thought all bonds would be during his quest; this was to be altogether different. She was strong. He felt stronger around her.

And it surprised him.

"I'll stay with you, Sasuke, if you feel that you need me," she said.

He grabbed her hand, smoothing out her knuckles.

"Someone like you deserves happiness, Sakura." _For some reason, I want to be the one that gives it to you._

Gently, she pressed her lips to his.

"With all the pain we've felt, Sasuke, we can finally breathe like humans. That's what I've always wanted – to still have love and happiness, even if monsters try to take it away. I want to give you happiness."

And, with a confirmation from each other's gaze, they knew they could have it.

**Please, review!**


End file.
